User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Season 2 Intro and Episode 28 - Monster Cash
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here and welcome back to Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Season 2 Edition! So, we have quite a lot to cover this season, because this season is where things start to get really interesting for the show. The fourteen returning characters start going in different directions in terms of development and the theme for each challenge is a movie genre. It's also the last season to be produced by the original producers Todd Kaufman (left really early) and Mark Thornton (left at end of the season). Most people say that this season is a mixed bag and some people really hate it while other people like it as much as season 1. I remember really liking this season growing up, but I haven't seen this season in years. So, almost this entire season is completely fresh for me. This is definitely a mixed season, so I'll try not to step on too many egg shells and I'll try to be as unbiased as possible, while respecting all opinions as possible. If you disagree with me, that's totally fine. With that said, let's kick off the season with: Episode 28: Monster Cash Premise: Total Drama Action kicks off and Chris takes all the contestants to an abandoned film lot in Toronto. The movie genre for the challenge is the monster movie challenge! Fun Fact: Owen eats when he's upset and happy and tired; not to mention bored, gassy, morose, joyous, comatose, semiconscious, and avuncular Challenge: Race to trailers while avoiding the animotronic monster controlled by Chef and then find the key to the trailer in prop food. Winner(s): Guys Eliminated: None Reward: Winners get first pick of trailer Changes to Season: Elimination ceremony is Gilded Chris ceremony, elimination method is the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine, people eat at the Craft Services tent, confessional is now the make-up confessional, contestants stay in trailers My Favorite Part: The interesting challenge This was definitely a great start to the season. It's definitely different from Total Drama Island and it feels like a breath of fresh air. All the characters get good moments to shine and the episode is consistently funny and exciting. The challenge was my favorite part and I really like the idea of challenges being based on movie genre. Chef as the giant monster was great and it was really funny seeing him fall for Justin and his comment about Owen saying that he really needs to lay off on the cheese puffs. Justin doesn't seem to do anything villainous in this episode, even though he says he does, but it's only the first episode. The gag with E-Scope and the monster was pretty funny, but it looks like we're probably not going to see the two of them together again since she's so over him. There were also many other small jokes in here, like Harold proclaiming his love to Leshawna and she was like, "Say what now?!" Geoff and Bridgette making out was pretty funny, but no spoilers intended, they are early-outs this season. It's sad, because they have more potential than this, but the gag was pretty funny while it lasted, especially everyone's reactions to it. Heather and Leshawna bickering throughout the episode was funny and I love that part when Gwen was like, "This challenge isn't so bad. I mean, no explosions? No burning buildings? No bears?" and then they all occur in that episode and a bear chases Gwen, Trent, and Duncan. Lindsay trying to take a picture in the vehicle in the beginning and Chris stepping on it was funny and I liked the way she fawned over the make-up confessional. You also gotta love the scene when Owen eats all the wax food while the 80's style song from Brunch of Disgustingness plays in the background. I also really liked the character development that Beth got in this episoe. Now that she has her braces off, she can come out of her shell more and become a better competitor. I also like her friendship with Lindsay. It seems genuine and doesn't seem too much like Katie and Sadie's friendship with all the "eee-ing" and "we have so much in common" shtick. All in all, this was a good episode and definitely feels like a typical enjoyable Total Drama episode. Also, is Heather's meanness contagious? Category:Blog posts